


Odd Cookie

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a god damn miracle if i say so myself, first time i write full-on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Baking is often seen as a fun way to kill time but for Hubert he was quite lost to why Pascal was baking at three in the morning.





	Odd Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyandine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cyandine).



> A gift to my beloved mutual Sammi!!
> 
> This was really fun to write !! and u kinda made me break records: first 100% tales of fluff fic and first 100% graces fic. (100% cuz i wrote a crossover a bit back)! Also first huscal fic tbh. It was fun to write pascals character and hubert as well!! and also it was fun thinking 'SAMMI WOULD LOVE THIS' and overall this whole fic was real sweet and fun to write!! I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful day :D 
> 
> And of course a big thank you as usual to kisara for being a big help <3 honestly couldn't have done this without ur help! ^^

Nights made me feel restless.

 

In such a short period, my whole world has flipped around. From living alone, I have suddenly been traveling with people I had not expected to be around. Not once in my dreams had I expected to meet Cheria, Sophie, and Asbel again and end up going on a journey with them. And along the way meet both Malik and Pascal who, of course, I wouldn’t have imagined travelling with before meeting Asbel. It felt so strange. I was always so consumed in my world- always having enough time alone, but now that I was surrounded by all these people, I never had a second to myself. 

 

But when the sun faded and moon replaced it, that was another story. When the day turned to night, the only time of silence had arrived with it and with silence  came time to think. And like any other person no matter how much I pushed the thoughts away, the thoughts of my future didn't fade. Thanks to the people around me, it has felt like a dream, but I needed to open my eyes to reality. When we go separate ways, I have to be prepared to face my future. And so the question lurks in my mind- what will happen tomorrow? What will I do tomorrow? And so… I couldn’t sleep. 

 

After turning and tossing in bed, I gave up and stood. There was no way I could get an answer, and somehow even the thought of it was painful. Perhaps if I were to get myself something warm to drink the sleep would come my way. I  cautiously tiptoed to the door and closed it on my way out  carefully holding my breath so that Asbel, who was asleep in the bed next to mine, wouldn’t wake up. And, as the door shut tight, I let out a sigh.

 

“Lil bro?” a voice I would recognize anywhere called me, and behind me, she stood with her messy hair and a small smile. “What are you doing up at this time at night?”

 

“I could ask the same to you, Pascal,” I replied. She was the last person I had expected to meet at this time.

 

“Well, ya know…” she scratched her head looking for an answer. “I was kinda researching, so… But you don’t have an excuse to be up this late.”

 

“W-well,” I was caught off guard- what could I tell her? And after moments of thought, I decided to settle on an honest answer, “I was thinking of a few things and de-decided to take my mind off with getting something warm to drink.”

 

“What kind of things?” Pascal tilted her head. 

 

“S-some adult things,” I answered vaguely- she didn’t need to know.

 

“Adult things? I know! Like what to eat tomorrow! Or when to take the next bath!” Pascal’s eyes lighted at her response of ‘adult things.’ And honestly, I didn’t even know if I should be shocked or worried at that definition.

 

“N-no—“

 

“Oh, Lil bro- you are growing up so fast!” She reached to ruffle my hair.

 

“No, Pascal-“ I pushed her hand away before she can touch it, “that’s not what adult things mean! And stop calling me ‘Lil bro’!” 

 

“Huh? So what does ‘adult things’ even mean?”

 

“It means the future.” I sighed. If I were to make her stop pestering me, I had to stop beating about the bushes. That was the type of person Pascal was.

 

“The future huh…” She nodded and ignored the weight of that word to me, brushing it to the side she spoke up. “Hey, Lil bro you aren’t gonna sleep yet, right? Wanna help me?”

 

“Help you? With what?” I raised a brow- what possibly would she need help in? An invention perhaps? Or some organizing of papers?  

 

“You are gonna see when you get there!” She smiled as she took him by the wrist and pulled me as she skipped in the hallway humming.

 

“N-no wait, Pascal!” I said as she stopped along the way looking at me with wide eyes. Any idiot would know I was embarrassed by the way she held me but with Pascal, she would never think physical contact is an intrusion of privacy so how can I tell her about… this and so I tried.  “Y-your hands, it hurts holding my wrist like that.”

 

“Oh! I am sorry, Lil bro!” She let go of my wrist and, as soon as I had a chance to breathe, she removed her gloves and wrapped her fingers around my hand and looked up at me. “Better? I think the gloves is what hurts, kinda.”

 

Before I could argue she continued to walk without waiting for my response and I wasn’t able to say a word, it was worse than before I was even more flustered and scared to look her way but… it had a nice sort of warmth to it and softness, and they were smaller than I had expected. It was rare I saw her without her gloves and without them… her hands were so small and warm.

 

And somehow as I let her lead me, questions started to form as we ended up in the kitchen of the inn, Pascal let go and instantly cracked her knuckles and stretched before she turned to me. “Right, Lil bro! Let's start baking!”

 

Baking? Were we in the kitchen to bake? At this hour? Was it even normal? I was perplexed, “P-Pascal, it’s three in the morning.”

 

She turned confused. “Huh? Yeah, it is.”

 

“Don’t give me the ‘yeah it is’ Pascal- it’s not normal to be cooking, let alone baking at this hour- we need to be up early tomorrow—“

 

“Oh, cmon, Lil bro!” Pascal interrupted. “ You aren’t gonna sleep anytime soon, and I wanna have banana pie since I'm hungry! And if you can’t get it you gotta make it right?”

 

“Well, yes, but that's not the point, Pascal! You shouldn't be doing this at this hour—“ 

 

“Oh man- you are starting to sound like Cheria now- next thing you’re gonna say is ‘Pascal, take a shower’ or yadda yadda” Pascal interrupted him once more as she opened the fridge in search of ingredients. She wasn’t joking- she was baking and Hubert was at a loss- how much did this person like her bananas?

 

“Oh no! This is bad!” Pascal turned to Hubert. “There is no bananas in the fridge!”

 

“Thank goodness- now I can go to bed—“

 

“Not so fast Lil bro! We are going to make cookies instead!” Pascal opened the fridge once more and pulled out the eggs and butter. “Can ya preheat the oven?”

 

“Pascal, I am not partaking in this ridiculous—“

 

“Also, when you’re done, can ya get me a bowl— actually two! And put it somewhere over there?” She pointed at the counter.

 

“Pascal! I am not—“

 

“Also a wooden spoon and a cup if you can!” She added.

 

I sighed, nothing I would say would help, would it? I had to give up, and so I managed to obey and bring her her requested items on the counter. Though, after that, she didn’t ask me for much more help than to bring her another cup or spoon, or asking if she could taste the dough before it’s baked and, even if I tried to stop her, my attempts were futile as she continued to taste the batter anyways. That was Pascal for you.

 

But there was something about this- what was her intentions of dragging me along? Surely she could do this herself and I was just standing there. There was something about this which I couldn’t wrap my finger around. There must be an underlying message but asking her wouldn’t do any good now.

 

And by a few minutes of standing, she managed to stretch her arms and with a satisfied nod turned to me. “It’s your turn, Lil bro!”

 

My turn? I looked at the table, and two bowls stood there one with a brown dough and another with a beige color. And I blinked. “What are these for?”

 

“Lil bro… Don’t tell me you haven’t baked cookies before?” Pascal gasped.

 

“N-no! I just haven’t…” I tried to fight back, but she wasn't entirely wrong- I never baked before, it wasn’t anything necessary up to this point.

 

“It’s okay Lil bro! Let me teach you how to do this!” She pushed me to the side as she settled the two doughs on the counter. “ You can take the dough and roll em flat with a rolling pin and make shapes—“

 

“Yes, I have seen that before—“

 

“But that isn’t what we are gonna do! Ya see, me and Fourier used to make cookies but taking these two doughs and making lil faces!” 

 

“Little faces?”

 

“Lemme show you!” 

 

Pascal took the beige dough and rolled it into a ball and flatten it with her hands. Then taking the brown dough she started making of what resembles spikes and stuck it on top of the ball she created then she proceeded by taking another of the brown dough and made what seemed two boxes and a mouth. (That was all I got.) And as she finished she turned it to me to show a rather hideous looking face- could one even call it a 'face' at this point? It had squares for eyes, a crooked smile, and brown hair. (Or it looked like hair.) She spoke. “What do ya think? Cute, right?”

 

Cute was far from it-  Was she we even doing cookies right in the first place? Isn't one supposed to put chocolate chips or something in it? It didn't matter I guess as much as the cookie she was showing me, and so I spoke up. “Sorry, but what is that?”

 

“It’s you, Lil bro! Look it's your glasses, hair, and mouth!” She pointed at the two squares which were meant to be the glasses. 

 

“Pascal, is this how-” I paused- I truly wanted to say horrendous, but she looked like she worked rather hard on it and so I stopped to say, “you see me?”

 

“Yep!” She smiled. “Your cute lil glasses and brown hair and a smile! You look just as cute!”

 

Though I knew she meant no ill intentions, I was still offended that it looked rather mismatched and I  hesitated in place. ‘Cute’ indeed. 

 

Pascal took the chance and pinched off some dough to give in his hands. “You can make your own cookie too! I’ll set up the baking tray!”

 

She took off and attempted my best I imitated what she did rolling the light dough in my hands to create a face, though I had no idea why I obeyed but yet I played along- there must be some underlying message about this, but it will reveal to me sometime soon. I didn’t have to worry now. And as I completed the face I pulled out of the brown dough and made eyes and a smile- a little bit more careful than how Pascal has done it and finally the hair. 

 

By the time I was done Pascal looking at my progress from my shoulders and said. “Wow, Lil bro… That hair is certainly something.”

 

“U-uh…” The hair was 'something,' but it was the closest I got to show the reality of her hair- though she must not have recognized that the blob with spikes imitating her messy hair was her. “I t-tried to do it?”

 

“Who is it supposed to be though? I might help ya if I know?”

 

“Y-y…” I paused… I couldn’t give her something this ugly…

 

“ ‘Y’? Who’s name starts with ‘Y’?”  She paused. “Oh! You mean 'your brother' the ‘Y’ for 'your'! But wait— that would be ‘my’ not ‘your’…”

 

“It’s y-“

 

“Hm but that blob sure represents Asbel hair, and he is always smiling so…” 

 

“No Pascal- it’s you,” I said pointing to the smile. “...You're the one who smiles. Though I know the hair is... Rather wrong.”

 

“Aw, lil bro! It’s me!” She picked it up from my hands. “It’s adorable! You are so sweet, lil bro!”

 

“You couldn’t even recognize it less than a minute ago.”

 

“But I can now! You’re the best lil bro!”

 

“W-well you did do a cookie based on me I thought it would only be—“

 

“Lil bro!” She interrupted once more. “You gave me the best idea of making cookies for everyone- let’s make some!” 

 

Her over-energetic nature took over her, and I nodded not even able to fight back- it was Pascal- I knew there was no use continuing my sentence and so we went back to work. The shapes were not always even, and both Pascal and I weren't the best in this job, and she couldn’t help laugh at my weird designs as I pointed out her 'unique' designs. 

 

Pascal was in charge of making Sophie's cookie. The shape for that wasn't circular, and one of the pigtails was shorter than the other. I was in charge of making Cheria. And her hair was so hard to create by using the dough, and so it looked rather horrendous. Pascal insisted I made an angry face for Cheria since she was always pestering her about taking a bath, but if I did listen to her I know I wouldn't hear the end of it from Cheria. Pascal made Malik's cookie- Malik was the one- it no longer was a face anymore, so Pascal hid her mistake by making a heart and said she'd give it to the captain (though I think everyone would rather that than the horrendous faces we made.) And the final one was Asbel and with practice comes perfection, and somehow, it was the best one of the batch, though the hair stuck out a bit it did look pretty good- even Pascal was impressed with it. 

 

And by the time we finished, Pascal put them in the oven, and I started to wonder- and I spoke up. “You know, I think I figured it out.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“This question was lingering in my mind- why would- you- Pascal bring me here? And so I think I figured it out.” 

 

When baking, everything seemed- though I hate to admit it- ‘fun’, it was a moment I forgot my worries and the world about me just paused and the weight on my shoulders were lifted. 

 

“You wanted to tell me to stop reflecting the future.” I continued. “To stop predicting what happens next because what happens will happen either way and when I get there I will figure out stuff… You know you can be surprisingly mature—”

 

“Hold up- Hold up- Hold up!” Pascal stopped me. “I did what? You got a sweet romantic analysis there—“

 

“R-romantic?!”

 

“But I just wanted to make some sweets to have I didn’t think that far.”

 

I paused, “Y-you didn’t?”

 

“Nope!” She giggled. “But seems like you figured out something for yourself, lil bro! You are growing more mature by the minute- I might end up calling you big bro!” 

 

I didn’t know what to feel- Pascal was rather… A puzzling person, she was smart, but I didn’t even know why I had wasted my time trying to find her intentions when it was so obvious to see. It’s Pascal! What was I expecting? She wasn’t someone who thinks that much before she do’s! And so I settled with a rather complicated feeling of whether I wanted to hide in shame or just cry myself to death. There was no experience more embarrassing than this night.

 

She smiled and spoke up breaking this rather awkward silence. “Maybe, ya know,lil bro, you are right- ya gotta stop overthinking stuff- just be like me and go where the wind takes ya! But it’s okay to think and sit down, but don’t let it take over you… Everything will work out at the end of the day.”

 

“I’d hope so.” I murmured.

 

“It will, don’t ya worry your lil head over it.” She reached for my head and ruffled my hair, and I didn’t move, her soft hands creating a rather warm and soft sensation- something I hadn’t felt since I was a kid- usually I would mind but this time… I liked it. Pascal raised a brow as she took her hand away. “Huh? You didn’t stop me this time.”

 

I fixed my gaze on the floor unable to see her in the eye.“I suppose I didn’t.” 

 

After all, who would stop an odd cookie they loved from touching them?


End file.
